Malefoy, le Magnifique
by WaitingonDH
Summary: OS : Drago Malefoy est réputé dans le monde des sorciers, au sortir de la guerre, pour donner des fêtes gigantesques dans son Le mystère reste entier autour de ce personnage, de ses intentions et des buts qu'il pourchasse en donnant ses Que veut-il ? Ou qui veut-il ?


Draco, le Magnifique.

OS largement inspiré de « Gatsby, le Magnifique », vu il y a peu au cinéma.

Musique: Together – The XX

Résumé: Drago Malefoy est réputé dans le monde des sorciers, au sortir de la guerre, pour donner des fêtes gigantesques dans son manoir. Le mystère reste entier autour de ce personnage, de ses intentions et des buts qu'il pourchasse en donnant ses fêtes. Que veut-il ? Ou qui veut-il ?

* * *

Tout était parti d'un manoir dans Londres. Un immense manoir. Plus grand que tout ce qu'on avait pu voir dans notre vie. Il approchait la taille d'un château. Il était dans le quartier sorcier qui s'était étendu autour du chemin de traverse. Il était immense. La façade blanche sur laquelle se reflétait le soleil illuminait l'habitation, de grands volets et fenêtres, l'entrée en marbre, le jardin toujours bien taillé, la fontaine devant l'entrée qui faisait office de rond-point, le côté « vieux » et aristocratique du manoir, les fleurs de toutes les couleurs, le portail immense que personne ne pouvait escalader seul. C'était ça. Le manoir. Ce manoir.

Mais le mystère et la magie n'étaient pas faits autour de ce gigantesque et gargantuesque manoir. Non c'était autour des fêtes qui étaient données dans ce manoir et de l'homme qui les donnait. Bien sûr tout le monde savait qui était cet homme, tout le monde connaissait son nom et son apparence; le célèbre héritier de la fortune des Malefoy, Drago Malefoy. Tout le monde savait qui il était. Mais le mystère résidait quand même autour de lui, car personne ne l'avait jamais vu dans une de ses propres fêtes.

Ses fêtes. Inimaginables, gigantesques, gargantuesques, magnifiques, parfaites. Elles prônaient la débauche, l'amusement, le divertissement, la danse, les rires, la joie. Définition même du « Carpe Diem » si souvent cité et connu. C'était les fêtes de Malefoy. Qui était convié ? Tout le monde. Tous les sorciers de Londres. Car tous les soirs c'était la même chose, il y avait une fête au manoir de Malefoy et tout le monde pouvait y aller. Là-bas se mélangeaient les rangs sociaux, les différences de sang, les hommes, les femmes. La seule condition était de venir en tenue de soirée. Mais qui n'y serait pas aller en tenue de soirée ? Ça semblait presque inimaginable. On pouvait rencontrer tout le monde là-bas, allant du barman du coin au Ministre de la Magie. Car oui, ses fêtes étaient réputées pour être toujours réussies. Ce qui se passait au manoir de Malefoy, restait au manoir de Malefoy. C'était aussi la doctrine qu'il prônait. Comment cela pouvait-il marcher ? C'était simple. On était seulement deux ans après la guerre, et on peut dire que la phase d'après guerre qui consistait à profiter du temps présent n'était toujours pas passée. C'était pour cela que ces fêtes marchaient. Quel était le but ? Personne n'en avait aucune sauf Drago Malefoy. Il aurait fallu lui demander à lui, pour cela, il aurait fallu qu'il se montre. Qu'il donne des interviews. Tout le monde connaissait son visage, tout le monde connaissait son nom, mais personne ne connaissait le but de ces fêtes, personne ne l'avait vu lors d'une de ses fêtes. Alors comment savoir ? Il arrivait quelques fois que quelques sorciers le croisent dans les rues de Londres, mais il évitait toujours cette question par quelques tournures dignes des Serpentard : « Le monde doit s'amuser, je suis là pour ça », « Ne pensez pas, profitez ! ». Il ne répondait jamais à ces questions. Et c'était probablement en ça que ce personnage paraissait si mystérieux.

Cela faisait un mois que ces fêtes duraient. Tous les jours. Toute la nuit. Tout le monde. C'était ça. Drago Malefoy était devenu la coqueluche des sorciers de Londres, mais surtout des sorcières. Toutes voulaient le rencontrer, pour ne serait que passer une minute avec. Il était un vrai mystère, un vrai charmeur, ténébreux, attirant, ancien mangemort repenti, une sorte de « bad boy ». Un des meilleures partis de Londres avec les héros de la guerre. Comment expliquer ce changement par rapport à sa situation lors de la guerre ? Son procès. Il avait été démontré qu'il n'avait jamais voulu ça et qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Alors, le pardon s'était fait au fur et à mesure. Même du côté des héros de guerre.

Justement les héros de guerre parlons-en. Cela faisait un mois qu'il y avait les fêtes de Malefoy et la première à y être aller était Ginny Weasley. Bien sûr ça avait été une fête magique et parfaite. Elle incita donc ses amis à y aller eux aussi. La plus dure à convaincre était bien sûr Hermione Granger. Car elle était toujours studieuse. Elle faisait ses études pour entrer dans le Ministère de la Magie. On était en été, et même si elle n'avait pas cours, elle étudiait toujours. C'était Hermione Granger, la seule et l'unique, celle qui ne changerait sûrement jamais. Mais cette fois-ci, Ginny n'allait pas se faire marcher sur les pieds par sa meilleure amie. Elle lui avait juste passé une robe de soirée et ne lui avait pas dis où elles allaient avec Harry et Ron. Personne ne savait quand ces fêtes allaient s'arrêter, car il semblait évident que ces fêtes allaient un jour se stopper, et Ginny ne voulait pas qu'Hermione n'y soit jamais allée. Elle savait pertinemment que si elle lui avait dit qu'ils allaient tous à la soirée de Malefoy, elle aurait dit non. Déjà, car c'était une grosse fête et elle n'aimait pas vraiment cela, et ensuite, car c'était tout simplement Malefoy. Malgré le fait qu'elle avait été convaincue par le fait qu'il n'ait pas eu le choix lors de la Guerre, elle ne pouvait tout de même pas le supporter. Leur désaccord permanent ne découlait pas de la Guerre et de l'opposition mangemorts/Ordre, mais bien de leurs caractères respectifs. Ginny ne savait même pas si Malefoy accepterait qu'Hermione entre, il devait bien d'une manière ou d'une autre filtrer les entrées. Mais elle préférait tenter et échouer, que de regretter de ne pas avoir essayer au moins une fois. Elle savait aussi, connaissant Hermione, qu'une fois devant le manoir, elle serait en colère, mais ne reculerait pas. Et c'était sûrement une des choses qu'elle appréciait chez Hermione. Car elle ne reculait pas, prenait son courage à deux mains et fonçait.

Ils partirent donc tous les quatre ce soir là en direction du manoir Malefoy. Seuls Ginny, Harry et Ron savaient où ils allaient. Tandis qu'Hermione restait dans le doute, pensant qu'ils se décideraient tous ensemble une fois arrivés dans le Londres sorcier, pensant que rien de spécial n'était prévu. Elle vit donc la voiture magique prendre plusieurs rues, comme si Ron cherchait quelque chose en particulier. Elle se doutait déjà que quelque chose se tramait. Car il ne s'arrêtait pas dans le centre de Londres. Il semblait déterminé. Ils portaient ces tenues de soirée très chic. Elle fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Ginny.

- Tu sais où on va ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non. On verra bien une fois arrivé. Répondit alors Ginny avec un petit sourire.

Hermione soupira devant cette réponse qui ne l'aidait en rien. Elle connaissait ce sourire, quelque chose se tramait s'était sûr. Mais elle se dit qu'après tout venant de ses amis, ça ne devait pas être si terrible. Ils arrivèrent dans une rue assez sombre, passèrent un grand virage et là, les éclairages commencèrent à éblouir les yeux des quatre anciens Gryffondor. Hermione reconnut l'endroit sans même l'avoir jamais vu. Le manoir de Drago Malefoy. La musique faisait vibrer les fenêtres de la voiture. Elle écarquilla ses yeux sous la surprise. Non. Elle ne pouvait pas aller à une de ces fêtes données pour ces inconscients, ces gamins, ces fêtards tardifs. Ce n'était pas elle. Ce n'était pas son genre de soirée. Jamais elle ne se sentirait à l'aise dans ce genre de soirées là.

- Non ! Cria-t-elle pour couvrir le son de la musique. On n'ira pas à la fête de Malefoy ! C'est hors de question ! Ce n'est même pas notre ami.

- Nos rapports se sont plutôt bien arrangés depuis la fin de la guerre. Répondit alors Harry.

- Pour toi oui, Harry ! Malefoy ne me supporte pas ! Quand il est dans la même pièce que moi il ne me parle pas, il est froid. Je ne serais pas la bienvenue ici. Répliqua Hermione.

- Bien sûr que si, Hermione. Tout le monde est invité ! Dit alors Ginny en lui prenant le bras pour sortir de la voiture. Allez viens !

Hermione soupira intérieurement. Après tout qu'avait-elle à perdre ? De plus, maintenant qu'ils y étaient, elle n'allait pas rebrousser chemin tout de même. Alors elle sortit de la voiture. Ils partirent vers l'entrée. Les gens se bousculaient dedans. Il y avait peut être des trentaines de voitures garées, ce qui était extraordinaire dans le monde sorcier, car bien sûr la plus part venait en transplanant ou par la poudre de cheminette. Cela présageait donc déjà le monde qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Chaque fenêtre était éclairée. On entendait la musique, les cris des gens, les rires, la joie qui débordait de ce manoir. Hermione, Harry et Ron qui n'étaient jamais venus furent comme jetés au sol devant ce spectacle, devant la grandeur de cette fête. Dès qu'ils furent entrés, ils ne regrettèrent pas. Ils retrouvèrent des gens qu'ils connaissaient. Des gens quelque peu improbable comme Luna Lovegood ou même des professeurs de Poudlard. C'était démentiel. Hermione ne trouvait même pas de mot pour décrire cet endroit. C'était lumineux, luxueux et bondé de monde. Il y avait de grand lustre qui éclairés toutes les pièces. Les gens se bousculaient, s'entre-choquaient, se faisaient emportés par la foule, dansaient, chantaient, riaient. C'était comme une regain de bonheur. Il y avait des confettis qui virevoltaient partout, le champagne et autres alcools coulaient à flot, les serveurs s'infiltraient dans la foule. On donna rapidement un verre à nos protagonistes. Ils découvrirent ensuite la piscine à l'arrière du manoir. Les sorciers dansaient dans la piscine, ou autour de la piscine. Hermione resta figée devant tant de débauche et de grandeur. Elle était bouche bée. Comment était-il possible qu'une seule personne puisse organiser ce genre de soirée ?

Elle finit son verre rapidement puis emportée par la joie, l'ambiance et le moment, partit danser avec ses amis et ceux qu'elle retrouva dans la soirée. C'était comme si la musique s'infiltrait en elle, comme si elle perdait la raison, comme si elle était entrée dans le jeu comme tous les autres, comme un effet de masse. Peut-être une heure plus tard ou même quelques minutes, car dans cette soirée le temps ne comptait plus et n'importait plus, elle s'installa sur un balcon surplombant toute cette soirée. Un serveur s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit un verre qu'elle prit volontiers sans décrocher son regard de l'horizon et de cette fête qui se passait sous ses pieds.

- Mademoiselle, vous appréciez la fête ? Demanda-t-il alors.

- Bien sûr. Répondit-elle. Qui n'apprécierait pas ? Faites passer mes compliments à Monsieur Malefoy. C'est juste... Parfait. Rajouta-t-elle toujours le regard perdu dans l'horizon.

Elle sentit le serveur partir sur ces mots. Elle n'avait même pas fait attention à son visage tant elle était hypnotisée par cette soirée. Ginny la rejoignit alors et elles continuèrent la soirée ensemble, profitant au maximum. La fête battait encore son plein quelques heures après, comme si c'était hors du temps, infatigable, inépuisable. Hermione partit quelques temps hors de la fête en se baladant dans le manoir. En effet, ce n'était pas le sien, mais si Drago Malefoy donnait une fête et ouvrait sa maison, il acceptait forcément que les gens se baladent. Elle chercha une pièce à l'écart de tout. Elle s'infiltra dans une, qui semblait être comme un petit salon. Elle s'assit quelques instants sur un des fauteuils devant la fenêtre qui donnait vue sur la pièce. Elle n'avait pas réellement regardé la pièce, elle cherchait juste un peu de calme et de confort.

- Granger. Entendit-elle derrière elle.

Elle connaissait cette voix. Elle la connaissait trop bien. L'homme se mit au bord de la fenêtre devant elle. Elle leva son regard vers lui, le coeur battant, comme prise en flagrant délit. Il avait un petit sourire. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient sur ses yeux bleus. Son costume noir lui tombait magnifiquement bien. Il dégageait toujours cette distance et à la fois cette chaleur.

- J'ai l'impression de n'avoir fait que te croiser cette soirée.

- Et pourtant je ne t'ai pas vu, Malefoy. Répondit-elle doucement.

- Car tu ne faisais pas attention. Je me glisse toujours dans mes propres soirées, surtout quand il y a des gens intéressants. Quand tu étais seule sur le balcon et qu'un serveur t'a parlé. C'était moi le serveur. Il y a tellement de monde dans ces fêtes que personne ne fait réellement attention aux serveurs. Ce ne sont que des employés, là pour satisfaire les convives, après tout.

- Oh... laissa-t-elle s'échapper de sa bouche. Je suis désolée.

Il y eut un court silence pendant lequel Hermione et Drago regardaient au travers de la fenêtre.

- Ce sont des fêtes gigantesques que tu fais. Et vraiment magnifiques. Dit alors Hermione.

Drago lui lança un léger sourire. Ni narquois, ni mesquin, ni arrogant, ce qui étonna Hermione. Elle fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose semblait la déranger dans ces soirées. En effet, comme beaucoup, elle n'en voyait pas le but.

- Tu sais, Granger, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir. Je ne te voyais pas réellement dans ce genre de soirée. C'est plutôt intéressant. Mais d'une autre côté, je voulais que tu viennes.

- Ginny m'a en quelques sortes embarquée contre mon grès. Répondit alors Hermione avec un sourire collé aux lèvres. Pourquoi voulais-tu que je vienne ?

- Tu étais la personne la moins probable qui pouvait venir ici. C'est comme un honneur de t'avoir. Répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire et baissa ses yeux vers ses pieds. Elle ne savait même pas quelle heure il était. Ni où ses amis étaient. Mais c'était comme si plus rien n'importait désormais. Comme si elle était encore plus hors de temps qu'avant. Et elle pouvait toujours transplaner si besoin. Alors cette inquiétude disparut aussi vite qu'elle arriva.

- Dis moi, tu ne vas probablement pas me répondre, mais quel est le but de ces fêtes gigantesques et délirantes ? Demanda alors Hermione qui ne pouvait plus que penser à cela désormais.

- Je savais que tu allais me le demander, comme tout le monde. Pourtant la réponse me semble presque évidente.

Il y eut une pause pendant laquelle Drago se dirigea vers le milieu de la pièce. Il faisait les cent pas. Comme si la question au fond le dérangeait et qu'il n'était pas à l'aise avec.

- Pour attirer quelqu'un en particulier.

- Qui ? Demanda dans la précipitation Hermione.

Il se tourna vers elle avec un sourire franc. Il baissa son regard pour le remonter, le faisant glisser sur le corps d'Hermione qui était désormais debout. Il admira alors ses vêtements, ainsi que la beauté et la grâce qui émanaient d'elle.

- J'ai toujours admiré ton courage, Granger. Ta force, ta détermination durant la guerre. C'est sûrement pour cela que quand vous vous êtes retrouvés dans mon manoir pendant la guerre avec Weasley et Potter, je ne vous ai pas dénoncé. Je ne l'ai pas fais pour Potter, pour Weasley, pour la victoire, mais pour toi. Malgré tout ce que je t'ai fais subir à travers mon comportement et mes paroles, je pense qu'il y avait une sorte d'admiration envers toi. Tu étais la meilleure de nous tous. Ce que mon père voulait je sois. Toute cette haine envers toi était sûrement due à de la jalousie. Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Hermione resta interdite devant cette déclaration. Était-ce vrai ? Était-ce la fin d'une période de haine entre Hermione et Drago ? Était-ce la hache de guerre qui venait d'être plantée à l'instant ? Il avait fait le premier pas pour cela, et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle pouvait repousser car ça semblait réellement sincère.

- C'est pour cela que ça me semble évident. Après la guerre, je n'avais plus cette haine car je savais que c'était inutile, que c'était sans but. Je me rendis en deux ans alors compte, petit à petit, que la frontière entre la haine et l'amour était fine. Tellement fine. Ces deux sentiments sont des passions. Ils ne sont pas si différents tu sais. À force de te voir, de te croiser sans te croiser, je m'épris alors de toi. Tu es un peu comme l'insaisissable, l'impossible, la seule chose que je ne pouvais avoir. J'avais tout : l'innocence, le pardon, la richesse, les amis, la famille, malgré quelques fous. J'avais tout. Sauf l'amour et sauf toi, la seule personne que je ne pouvais avoir. Même tes amis avaient commencé à m'apprécier mais pas toi. Car notre haine n'émanait pas de la guerre, non c'était plus profond. Une sorte de passion mêlée à un rapport de force. Et je te voulais, de plus en plus, c'était la seule chose qui comptait. Et quand je te voyais, je ne savais comment réagir. J'étais bloqué comme la proie du stress et de l'émotion.

Il s'approcha un peu plus de la Gryffondor. Elle le fixait avec des yeux ronds, pétillant d'émotions. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire. Il posa une main sur sa joue. Leurs coeurs battaient fort, vite. Presque à l'unisson. Ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons. Drago était sous pression et subissait son inquiétude face à l'inaction d'Hermione, tandis qu'elle était noyée sous ses émotions.

- Alors, j'ai décidé de faire ces fêtes là. Il fallait qu'elles soient réussies, pour que tout le monde en parle. Tout le monde était invité pour que le bouche à oreille marche. Et ça a si bien marché. Ça semblait être la seule solution pour que tu viennes me voir, chez moi. Et tu es là. Tu es le seul but de ces fêtes. Tu es la seule raison de tout cela. Toi. Rien que toi, Hermione.

Son nom sortit de sa bouche comme un murmure alors qu'Hermione réalisait à peine ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il semblait sincère. En proie à différentes émotions qui le tiraillaient. Elle mit alors instantanément une main sur son torse. Le croyait-elle ? Oui. Lui faisait-elle confiance ? De toute évidence oui. Car il semblait avoir tout expliqué en une soirée. Et c'était comme une révélation, comme s'il avait tout dit. Comme si la haine qu'elle éprouvait car il semblait être froid avec elle avait disparu car elle n'était pas justifiée. Il est vrai alors que la haine et l'amour ne sont pas si différents. Peut-être était-elle naïve. Peut-être qu'elle ne devait pas faire cela. Mais Hermione en avait marre de réfléchir sur tout. Et sa raison disparut et laissa place à son coeur, pour une fois.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds alors que Drago la vit s'approcher un peu plus de son visage. Il fit passer alors ses mains dans son dos pour la rapprocher un peu plus. Elle posa alors ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce n'était que le début et la fin n'était pas proche pour eux. Ce soir là était la dernière soirée de Drago Malefoy, que l'on avait alors surnommé « Malefoy, le Magnifique ».

Fin.

* * *

Merci beaucoup pour m'avoir lu. Ça me fait très plaisir ! J'espère que cet OS vous a plu. Donnez moi vos impressions. Sachez aussi que c'est mon premier OS, donc toute critique sera acceptée. Car je sais bien que ce n'est pas parfait.

Bonne soirée à tous :).


End file.
